Desperate Measures
by JasperWhitlockIsTheStud
Summary: Almost a graduate, Bella hasn't had any fun in college working towards her degree. Now almost done, she has a plan. To seduce Jasper Cullen, the quarterback and personified SexGod. Can she do it? Or is it a recipe for disaster? OneShot


**Author's note**: written out of pure pleasure! Poor Bella needs to quench her thirst for Jasper. Will he take finally let fulfil her fantasy? Lets find out.

One-shot

Jasper/Bella

BPOV

The party was in full-swing with everyone drinking, dancing like there's no tomorrow. But why wouldn't they? After all, this was THE party, Cullen/Hale boys mansion party and every college kid knew, they threw fuck-awesome parties. One might ask, what am I, the quiet, frigid Bella doing at this party. Well, two words: J

_Jasper Cullen._

That man was a sex-god. He resembled a Greek-god, and made me want to do dirty things to him. He was blessed with blonde curls that I imagined pulling on as he used his tongue to pleasure me. Perfectly tanned from the countless training as quarterback that, thank god, gives me the perfect view of his lean muscles taunting me as I sit and watch him practice. He is perfectly portioned and has an definite six pack bordering an eight, I saw it. With my eyes during one of the days when he pulled on his shirt to wipe the sweat formed on his forehead from running. All he had to was ask and I would gladly lick it for him and do many other things.

Yes. I am a horny bitch. But what can a girl do? For the past four years, I worked hard, buried in books for my degree. I haven't had any fun in those years and I am finally graduating without much fun since high school. The oogling at Jasper does not count as fun or the countless masturbation during sleepless nights starring the Greek-god. Sighs. I was pathetic but determined. To relieve the lust, I had a plan.

Looks wise, I knew I was not bad looking. My hips were grab-bable and I had a toned stomach. Least that's what I have been told. I guess I was the "next-door" type pretty and I was fine with it. Tonight, I had picked my lingerie out keeping him in mind. It was dark red, lace set made that complimented my skin. It also happened to be the colour of Jasper's quarterback uniform that snuggly fit his fine body.

So the plan for tonight was to pretend to get drunk and bump into Jasper who would be obliged to take me upstairs. Right? Hah. He has to, after all I was his friends baby sister, as 'bro-code' as Emmett warns, best friends sisters are outta league and have to be protected by them at all times. Bullshit. I don't need protection from Jasper, all I need is some hard lovin' from him.

It wasn't only his looks that made him my target before I end school, it was also the heated gaze I received from his once in a while. I knew he found me attractive. There has been times at family dinners during Christmas, he would brush his thighs against me as he sat beside me, or the accidental grazes at my breasts when I decided to play in friendly game of football with him and my brother. It was confirmed and I set my plan to motion since Thanksgiving dinner. Jasper, like usual had come over and was sleeping over. Unintentionally, I had woken up in the middle of the night and gone to grab a glass of water. I was dressed in nothing but a pair of booty shorts that had 'spank it' written at the back and a tank top. I figured, it was a gain because 1) it was so late 2) Jasper may get a glimpse at this body and stop fighting the lust. Two did happen but not the way I would have liked. Not surprisingly, he had come while I was bent at the fridge. Surprisingly, though, he had come and stood right behind me, digging his hard-on into my ass. My god, he was big…and hard. He uttered the words that left my cut-offs drenched:

"Baby Bella, you might not want to prance around wearing these tiny fabrics in such suggestive positions. It'll be hard not to rip this flimsy article and pound into you like there's no tomorrow". The implication of his words mixed with his husky tone had left me breathing heavily and my vibrator got the best of it. So much for self-control.

However, the next morning was the same, Jasper had gone back to his normal self treating me like a kid and I was a little crushed. Though, his avoidance of eye-contact and distance as told me the little encounter was real and it had affected him. I was excited. That is why I am standing here right now, looking at the object of my countless ruined panties and unadultered lust.

The clock striking midnight, it was time. Emmett, my brother, looked way too drunk to know what was going on while his blonde goddess, Rosalie looked pissed about not getting any tonight. I giggled. Jasper was running his hands through his hair, kicking out the last of them out of the mansion. Pulling my modestly snug-dressed, scrunching my hair, I walked drunkily to Jasper. Thud. I slammed into his hard back only to have me turn around an embrace him with his hands

"What the….oh Bella. Shit, you are drunk. No Emmett's going to kill me". I giggled internally at his loyal friendship. But tonight it's going to change. I am not his little sister or responsibility. Jasper Hale will see me for the woman I am.

Giggling, I hic-cupped, hoping he'd buy it: "Jaazzyyy, I feel…soo good." Intentionally, I had rubbed against him in my drunken-pretend. Yes, I felt him grow under him, enjoying the effect I was having on him.

"Alright think Jasper. Ok. Bella go upstairs into the guest bedroom, you need to sleep/rest babygirl." I giggled and gave him a salute. "yes sir!". Continuing with my act, I climbed the stairs knowing he was watching to see if I was alright. As soon as I was out of the view, instead of turning to the left where I knew the guestroom was. I usually crashed at Emmett/Jasper's place as it was closer to campus so I knew this house inside out. In a run, I went to the farthest door, knowing well it was Jasper's room. Opening it, I flipped the light on. I have been to his room before during my 'exploring'. Forgoing the thought, I quickly took of my dress. Dumping it with his pile of mess, I crawled into his bed. I moaned at the contact because of the softness. It was so soft! I cursed the girls he had brought in here after all he was the quarterback and well…hott to lightly put it.

Laying in the middle, I faced with my back on the bed with my right leg jutted to the side. This way, he could have a glimpse of my crotch-less panties. The sprawling would also be make him believe I was passed out. My bra was not doing a good job of covering me so it would leave nothing to his imagination. Placing one hand on my stomach and the other on the bed, I was ready. With anticipation, I waited for him. After a minute, I had his steps coming towards the door. I heard him open and door and turn the lights. He must have seen me because of the gasp he let out.

"OH no. FUCK NO. This can't be happening…Don't look Jasper. Fuck but she's so sexy." More curses with some shuffling, I heard him come closer to me. I assumed he has kneeled down because he was lighting shaking me awake and his breath tickled my exposed skin.

"Babygirl, wake up. You can't be here" gently shaking me. Soft Jasper was so sweet but I was not giving in. Moving my position, I rolled to his side, hitting the arm he must have put on the bed. He exhaled slowly. I smiled internally guessing he must have seen my ass that was in full display because of the thong pattern. I heard him stand up, imagining him to be tugging at his blonde curls as he mumbled:

"Don't look. Ok think Jasper, what do to. Don't look". I was getting quite the laugh from him. He was cute when confused and flustered. But I could not wait any longer, so I rolled onto my back again and moaned:

"Oh Jazz, please…so good". Everything went silence except for the non-existing echos of my word. I knew he was breaking, the sexual tension had been there for too long.

"She's having my wet dream about … me?" I could hear the lust kick in his voice. I was way to excited that he bought it. Slowing, I felt him dip down on the bed, I also heard a faint sound hitting the ground, assuming it was his shirt. YES!

Waiting, I felt wetness pile in my panties, seconds passed by feeling like a lifetime. I felt his hands on my ankles, slowing sliding up to where I need them to be. God yes. Finally. He stopped at my hip. I bet the crotch-panties making my state of condition quite clear and evident. I wanted his mouth on me, but I could not pull him, otherwise he would stop.

"So wet…god Bella what are you doing to me?" with that question I felt his tongue on him, taking a long lick. Ohmygod. I wanted to moan at his contact but I settled on biting my lip. Slowly, he ran his tongue again, this time harder than lapped my juices. Fuck, I just wanted to grab a hold of his curls but again I stopped. Following a slow pattern, Jasper began sucking me slowly and licking me. He was so gentle and it frustrated me. I wanted him to go faster and fuck me but I knew he was scared to wake me up. The rhythmic slow licks was building up my orgasm, I felt tension in my stomach. As if feeling I was close, he plunged two fingers into me and pressed his thumb on my clit. OHMY. I had to bit the inside of my cheeks to refrain screaming from my earth-shattering orgasm. Burying my head into the pillow, I tried to control my breathing. I felt Jasper get up, hearing a belt clink. Lust instantly surged through me even after my high. I was ready again. I was ready to get fucked.

The drawer opened on his side, and I felt wrappers being opened, condoms. I waited again, for his next actions. I felt him dip again but this time I felt both his arms on my legs, parting them for space. I was ready. Gently, he cupped the sides on my hips, fingertips on my ass, lifting it. One hand steady on the left side, he rolled my thong off of me. I felt the heat of his body.

Already feeling wet, I felt my heartbeat pick up. This was it. I have waited for so long. Minutes ticked by and jasper just knelt there with hands secured on my hips again. Almost frustratingly, I wanted to wake up and grab his shoulders. But before that, I felt him at my entrance.

The tip opening my entrance. Agonizingly, he inserted his length into my wetness. I clenched my fingers into a fist. He felt better than any of my fantasies. So big and filling. Slowly, he retracted himself only to plunge back into me.

Unphh.

"Fuck. So tight." he moaned out huskily. Finding a pace, he began to fuck me gently and slowly. In and out. In and out. My now open fingers itching to reach out, but I settled on fisting the bed sheet.

I became more wet as I realized the risk Jasper was willing to take to be with me. That he would go as far as this to just fuck me senseless.

"Ungg, I...need some..." his breath was short and I could feel his restrain to not pound into me. He continued with his firm yet slow pace. With the only possible his, I clenched around his dick. From the sharp breath, I knew it was what was needed. I kept flexing as he pumped inside me intensifying the pleasure.

I was screaming internally at the feeling. It was so good. His strokes picked up pace and I felt his dick, plunging faster. My orgasm began to build up. In cue, Jasper brought his fingers and rubbed my clit, throwing me into an shattering orgasm once more. I milked him with my cum, riding my high with his thrusts that soon followed his release.

Breathlessly, I felt him lean down feeling the soft bed sink from his hands on my either side, breath on my breasts.

His breath could be heard, riding down his high. Gently, he lifted himself off of me. The loss of his cock making me wince at the sudden burst of room air on my vagina.

It was nothing like I imagined because it was much better than my fantasies. He felt amazing. I was spent and fully satisfied. Slowly, I fell into peaceful slumber.

When I woke up, I was dressed in my dress and in the Guest room. I smiled, acknowledging Jasper's thoughtfulness. I felt very happy. Standing up, I felt tingling between my legs, remembering the feeling of his cock filling me up.

I went downstairs, the aroma of coffee awakening me. As I rounded into the kitchen, I saw my brother sitting on the counter with Jasper making pancakes. I wanted to jump him right then and there. Apparently, one time wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger for this man. Gently ruffling my brother's hair, pitying his hungover, I walked towards Jasper.

"Sleep well baby Bella?" he smirked as his turned the pancake with the spatula like an expert.

"Yes, wild party eh? Did you?" I asked innocently.

On the side, I heard Emmett groaning and something about going to wake Rose up. I was not listening, intently taking in Jasper's flexing muscles as he cooked. The wife beater was a god made to showcase his arms.

Turning, he stalked towards him. Being so much taller and bigger, I was surrounded by him.

"Next time I wouldn't mind scratches on my back rather than my poor sheets being ripped apart by those pretty hands baby girl. You have quite the grip? Don't you?" Leaning down, his placed a kiss on my jaw. Whistling, he went back to cooking. I was left gaping.

Holy shit. He knew I was awake. And fuck me did Jasper Hale just offer me to have sex with him again?

The End.

**Author's note**: I was inspired to write this by this HOT threesome I read and I couldn't help it! I loved the idea of Jasper making some good lovin' to Bella when she's supposedly "asleep" ! After all, she did give a go with her moaning. Naught Bella!

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this :)


End file.
